Shake It Up- Truth or Dare!
by BlazeKittyCat78
Summary: Shake it up! is turned into a truth or dare game
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Shake It Up- Truth or Dare

" Hey, Hey, Hey, my name is Blaze, ever since Shake it Up, Chicago! is burned out. Me and Gary turned it into a Truth or Dare game." Blaze said

The teens were shocked. " What ?!" they screamed

" I thought they were about to rebuilt Shake It Up, Chicago!" Cece said

" I know me too" Blaze said sadly " But you guys will be on TV! That's the bright side, right?"

Every teen nodded.

" Plus I got a special someone who came" I smiled at them

" Is it Justin Bieber ?!" Tinka jumped in excitement

I shook my head, " No"" Hint, he's blonde, he has blue eyes and you know ever since..." I stopped and think " First grade"

Everyone looked confused

" Oh for the love of... It's Gunther!" said Gary

Everyone was so happy to see Gunther, especially Cece and Rocky

" I'm Gunther"

" And I'm Tinka"

" And we are the Hessenheffers!" Said the twins

" That never gets old" Blaze said " Now it's up to you fans to send us truths and dares! And it will appear in this monitor"

She pointed at the big screen above

" Right after this commercial break" said Gary

Review! Review! Review


	2. Chapter 2: Pies and Kisses

Shake It Up- Truth or Dare

" Welcome back to Truth or Dare game !" I said

" This message from the monitor is from Waterclaw12" said Gary

From the monitor:

" I dare Cece to throw 7 pies in Rocky s face! then lick it off. (but if you don't want Rece, it can be Gunther."

" But I don't want to do that to my BFF"said Cece " But I can do that to Gunther"

I gave Cece seven pies and she throw to Gunther's face. Everyone laughed except Tinka

" My poor brutter, I hope there's a dare to get Cece back" she thought

" Now, lick it off! " I said

" Ok, I hope it's delicious "said Cece

She started licking the pies of Gunther

" Somebody call the doctor I think I'm gonna barf"said Flynn

" Make that 2 doctors" I agreed " Now this message is from amazing girl"

From the monitor:

" I dare try and tynka to kiss"

" Aww, she did a couple name for Ty and Tinka" Said Gary

" Are you sure ?" Asked Ty " Cause may she..." Tinka grabbed Ty's head and kissed him

" Wow" said Flynn with his eyes wide open

I cleared my throat and said" Ok this message is from oruanhighluver7"

From the monitor:

" :) I dare Gunther to switch clothes with Tinka."

" Oh well, at least we'll still wear glitter" said Tinka

Gunther nodded and went to the dressing room

" Gary? Is there any truths or dares?" I asked

" Nope" said Gary

" Ok then. You guys need to give us more truths or dares, and make sure is Gece and Reuce and Tynka"

"HEY!" said all the teens

Review! Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Kisses and Pukes

Shake It Up- Truth or Dare

" Hey! Hey! Hey! It's time to play!"I said

" Let's check this message" said Gary and he looked confused " from Waterclaw12 again?"

" That's OK, she makes great truths and dares" I smiled at Gary and looked at the monitor

From the monitor:

" I dare that every time a girl gets a dare, a pie is

thrown in Blazes face, and for every boys dare, a pie is thrown in Gary's

face. this truth is for Tinka: do you like Ty? Rocky, who do you like?"

" Whatever, I love pies!" I smiled

" Good but I don't that dessert to get into my beautiful face" Said Gary and looked into the mirror

" Ooookaaayyy, weird" I looked freaked then I turned to Tinka " So Tinka, do you like Ty?"

Tinka blushed and looked down and said " Yes"

"Awww" said Everyone

" So adorable" I said " Now Rocky, who do you like ?"

" It's Deuce" said Rocky " I wanted to tell him but he's dating Dina and I don't want break their relationship"

" Awww" said everyone

" That's so sweet, Rocks" said Ty

" Totally! Now it's from amazing girl again!" Said Gary

From the monitor:

" I dare ty to kiss tinka on the lips"

" Ok" said Ty. He leaned to Tinka and kissed her

" Blaze, where's the bathroom?" Asked Flynn.

I pointed to the bathroom then he ran to puke

" I can't believe he kissed Tinka Hessenheffer " thought Rocky

" Wait, since he got dare..." I smirked at Gary

" No! Please! Not my face!"Pleaded Gary

I threw the pie at Gary's face then everyone laughed

" Ok, now the message from Guest" I said

From the monitor:

" I dare Rocky and Deuce to kiss for 3 seconds or longer"

" Yay! Pie me!" I said

Gary threw pie at me

" Yum grape flavor " I said then I threw pie at Gary

" Why did you do that?!" asked Gary

" It says Rocky AND Deuce not Rocky kiss Deuce"

The teens agree with me

" Um are you sure?" asked Rocky " Cause what if Dina watching..."

Deuce interrupted Rocky by kissing her

" Ok, I'm back" said Flynn. He saw Rocky and Deuce making out then he ran back to the bathroom

" Can the janitor clean the bathroom? " I asked " Since there is no dares and no truths, we'll be right back. Oh, make sure there is a Gece truths and dares"

" Hello, we're right here!" said Gunther and Cece

Review! Review! Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Ahhh, True Love!

Shake It Up- Truth or Dare

" Welcome Back! This is going to epic! The message is from Waterclaw12! Again!" I jumped in excitement and looked at the monitor

From the monitor:

" Thank you, I do make great truths and dares, don't I Blaze? Btw, I ship Rece, but I will do others since there is absolutely no Rece on this. I dare Cece and Gunther to kiss for five minutes, and Flynn and Rocky to kiss for three seconds. Cece, do you like Gunther? Ty, do you like Tinka back? If so, then kiss for seven minutes."

" Isn't she a genius ?! Pie me!" I said and Gary threw pie at me then I threw pie at Gary.

He took his phone then he said " Hello, Chicago Spa, I want a appointment for 10 minutes facial"

" Is just pies, Gary! Now, Cece, Gunther..." I said

" Oh no, I rather kiss a dog than kissing that..." Cece was interrupted by Gunther kiss

" Wow, he's a great kisser!" thought Cece

" Hey Flynn, are you done?" I said

" Yeah, I'm done." Said Flynn

" Then kiss Rocky for 3 seconds" I said

" Well, he is a little boy, so..." Rocky leaned to Flynn and kissed him then Flynn ran to the bathroom to puke

" Are you kidding me?!" I screamed " Ok, Cece and Gunther it's been 5 minutes"

Cece and Gunther stopped kissing then Cece opened her eyes wide

" What just happened?" Asked Cece

" You been kissed by Gunther, baybee" Answered Gunther and looked at her intimately

" Now, Cece, answer your question" I said

" Well, I do like Gunther a little bit" said Cece

" I knew it" said Gunther and winked at her

" Well, since he like Gunther then kiss him for 7 minutes" I smiled

" Whatever you say" said Cece and kissed Gunther

Flynn walked in and saw Gunther and Cece then ran into the bathroom

" Come on, Flynn, it's just kisses" I said " Anyway, Ty answer your question"

" Yeah, I do like Tinka" said Ty

" Aww, do you really think so?" Asked Tinka

" Of course, Tinkabell" Answered Ty

" Aww, kiss me you fool!" Said Tinka then Ty kissed her

" C'est l'amour, mon cher ami" I said ( It means it's love, my dear friend) " Anyway the message is from Gece lover"

From the monitor:

"I dare cece and Gunther to play seven minutes in heaven then the boys have to smash Gary's car while the girls shave his head. then I dare Cece to sing sunset somewhere by megan and Liz cece is megan and rocky is liz. Next I dare Rocky to put ice down flyn's pants and have cece go on a date with Gunther while Ty and Deuce go do the sene from The lion King where the warthog and little animal dance the hula in a Grass skirt. Tinka if you had to chose to either kiss Gunther on the lips or on the armpit which would you chose then do what you chose for 10 seconds"

" Ooh! Looks Waterclaw12 has a competition" said Gary

" Oh well. Pie me!" I said

Gary threw 2 pies at me and I threw a pie at Gary

" Bring the closet!" I said

The cameraman brought the closet

" We would love to go to heaven for 7 minutes" said Gunther" What is seven minutes in heaven?"

I whispered in Gunther's ear and he dragged Cece into the closet

" They didn't know they put a camera" I chuckled

7 minutes later

" Ok, Cece and Rocky sing the song" I said

After the song later!

" Wow, Rocky, you are amazing!" said Deuce

" Thanks" Rocky smiled

" Cece, my little cookie, you are great singer!" said Gunther

" Aww, thank you, Gunther" said Cece

" Flynn, are you seriously done?" I asked

" Yup" Flynn answered

" Ok then! Rocky?" Rocky smiled at me then she took bag of ice and dunk in his pants

" Coold! Super cold!" said Flynn shivering

" I forgot a dare!" I smirked at Gary

" No! Please it's very expensive !"Gary pleaded

" Don't worry, the boys will get arrested, but they will shave your head"

The boys dragged Gary in the dressing room

" This is epic!" I said

2 minutes later

" My hair ! My beautiful hair!" Gary cried

" Can it 90s time capsule! Now Cece ready for your date with Gunther ?" I asked

" Yeah, sure" said Cece

" What are you waiting for let's go" said Gunther and he left with Cece

" Now Ty and Deuce do the scene!" I said and the cameraman holded the costumes

" I'm the pig!" said Ty

" Aw man" said Deuce

After the lion king scene

" Hilarious ! So funny!" I laughed then Cece and Gunther were back from their date

" Hey, you two, you missed all the fun! " said Rocky

" Totally, now Tinka if you had to chose to either kiss Gunther on the lips or on the armpit which would you chose "

" Gunther's armpit of course" Tinka answered

" Then kiss it!" I smiled

" Whatever, he has a nice deodorant" said Tinka then she kissed Gunther armpit

" Ok that's weird" I said " Keep sending truths or dares!"

Review! Review! Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Call Pranks

Shake It Up- Truth or Dare

" Hello, Chicago!" I said " This is going to super cool! This message is from thespeedoflove"

From the monitor:

" Cece has to to dance with Gary all close and sexy"

" Too bad Gary's gone to mental hospital " I said

" Thank godness" thought Gunther

" This message is from IkaMusume" I said

From the monitor:

" I dare Ty, Deuce, and Gunther to sing the second opening to 'Invade! Squid Girl'. Then, I dare Rocky and CeCe to do a hand- stand, while holding one of each others hand, while singing the alphabet backwards."

" Aww, Gary's not here to pie me. Oh well..."

I hit myself with pies then the boys sang the song but Gunther's voice is terrible so I put head plugs

After the song

" Bravo!" I lied" You guys are awesome! Now Cece, Rocky?"

Cece and Rocky did the handstand and said" z,y,x,w,v,u,t,s,r,q,p,o,n,m,k,j,i,h,g,f,d,c,b and a. Now I know my z,y,x. Next time you'll sing backwards with me."

" Not bad" I said " Now,this message is from Guest

From the monitor:

" Thanx for putting up my dare about Rocky and Deuce now

i dare ty to yell out that he loves tinka and romantic comedies and Rocky to do gangman style while CeCe drinks spolied milk"

" You are welcome! And more pies for me!" I said and hit myself with pies again " Now Ty, do your dare"

"Ok, I love Tinka!" Ty yelled and Tinka blushed

" Now, Rocky, do the gangham style! Music!" I said

The music started and Rocky started to dance. The cameraman gave me spoiled milk

" Cece, would like some milk?" I asked

" Sure" Cece answered. And she grabbed the cup and drank it " This milk is kinda off" said Cece

" That's because you're drinking spoiled milk" I said

Cece did a spit take

" What? It's part of your dare" I said " Now this is from Waterclaw12! Again! And she has a message for Gece lover"

From the monitor:

" oh, it is on Gece lover! I dare the girls to tie Flynn down so he can't throw up anymore, I dare Rocky to make out with Duece and for Cece to either or Tinka, her choice. I want Rocky to call Zendaya and ask her to come to the studio. Ty, how many girls ha e you dated or can you not remember all of them, there are that many? Rocky if you had to pick any other best friend besides Cece, who would it be? Tinka, I dare you to prank call Ellen and Gunther you need to prank call Rocky and Ty' s dad. Girls, since Blaze seems to be having too much fun, I say you need to tie him down and slap him senseless for every truth you get. Gary, too,except he gets slapped for every truth the guys get. everyone, dance to Gangnam Style and Call Me Maybe. take that!"

" Awesome!" I said, I hit myself with pies

" My pants are super cold" said Flynn

" Poor Flynn, sit on this chair" I pointed at the chair next to Flynn then he sat on it then Cece and Rocky tied him up

" What the heck?" Said Flynn

" If you want to be untied then don't throw up anymore!" I said

" Blaze, can I make out with Deuce now?" Asked Rocky

" But what about Dina?" I asked

" I'm sure she'll it's a dare " Rocky smiled and ran to make out with Deuce

" Ok, Ty how many girls have you date?" I asked

" I dated 5 fives girls" Ty answered

" Except Gloria" Said Deuce " cause she was in love with me"

" Oh you stopped making out you too?" I asked" Now Rocky call Zendaya"

She grabbed her phone called Zendaya and said " Hey, Zendaya, it's Rocky Blue, Can you come to studio... No it's a Truth or Dare game... Ok, bye. " When Rocky hung up and said" She can't cause she doesn't want to be pied"

" Oh well, and so pick other best friends" I said

" Well, it would be Deuce , of course " She smiled at Deuce

" Ok, Tinka" I said" Call Ellen"

" Ookie Dookie" said Tinka and took her phone to call Ellen" Hello, Ellen, I need to tell you that your wife is dating a man... Ok, bye" Tinka hung up her phone " I just realized that Ellen is murder !"

" Now, Gunther call Mr. Blue" I said

" Ookie Dookie Pookie " he said and took his phone to call Rocky and Ty's father " Hello, Mr. Blue, just to let that there is poisonous snake in your fridge... Yes, it's Gunther Hessenheffer" and he hung

" Gunther bist du verrück ? Du bist dumm!" I said ( translation: Gunther, are you crazy ? You are stupid

" Excuse me to be dumm " said Gunther

" And good thing, I have a twin sister, Bling!" I said

My sister comes in

" Hey, sis, good to see ya !" said Bling

" Now, there is a remix of..." I looked at my sister and we said " Gangham Style and Call Me Maybe!"

Then everyone jumped around and dancing all that. My sister, Bling danced with the boys( especially Gunther, she has a crush on him! Lol!)

" Ok, guys now this message is from HelloLove1"

From the monitor:

" I dare CeCe (Gary gets a pie haha I'm bad) to kiss Deuce (pretty much to get Rocky jealous, I am soo bad xD jk) and Gunther and say who's the best kisser"

" Pie!" I hit myself with a pie " Cause Gary is in the mental hospital "

" Do I have to do this?" Asked Cece

" I know you wanted to kiss Gunther but is just a dare!" said Bling

" Just think of kissing him" I said

" Or not" Bling continued

Cece looked at Deuce and kissed him and Rocky looked red like a tomato ! So was Gunther

" Ok, Cece stop!" I said

" Come on, sis , let her continue"

" Bling !" I screamed at her

" Ok, ok. Now, Gunther" Bling flirted " who's the best kisser?"

" It's Cece" Gunther responded and put his arm around Cece " It's like kissing an angel"

" Awww! Thanks , Gunther, you are so sweet" said Cece

My sister looked disgusted

" If Cece, still hated Gunther, he would be mine" she thought

" Well, that's it for now" I said " But keep sending more dares and truths"


	6. Chapter 6:Dances and Twins

Shake It Up - Truth or Dare

" Hey, check it out, my shirt, it's sparkly! Thanks, Gunther" I said and Gunther holds his betwinkler

" Now, this message is from Waterclaw12! Again!" said Bling

From the monitor:

"blaze has to call Gary at the mental hospital and tell him they're bringing

the game to him, (but not really.) I feel really bad that I helped get him

into a mental hospital, so tell him I'm sorry first, for getting pies slammed

in his face. now instead, Bling will take Gary's place an get pies in the

face. (sorry) Gunther, Tinka, what's your hometown like? I have always wanted to know. everyone needs to throw a party! and then blaze and bling get to clean up while everyone else hangs around Gary's room and uses his personal stuff. Cece has to call up the president of the United States and say she hates him and wanted Mitt Romney to win! then Rocky, how long have you like Deuce? and Deuce, do you still like Dina? or Rocky? Ty go on a date with Tinka! then give her a hickey! ;)"

" Looks like Gece lover got beaten" I said

" Indeed, my sister" said Bling

I smiled at my sister and took my phone to call Gary" Hey, Gary, it's Blaze, did you see, Waterclaw12 message ?... Great, so you forgive her or him... Ok, I'll tell him or her" I hung up" Gary, is going to forgive him or her, if his hair grows back" I said

" At least, I'll get pies" said Bling " So, Hessenheffers, what does your town looked like?"

" Germany almost looks London " said Tinka " Except there is no tower and the giant well"

" Ok, people, let's party!" Bling and I said

Everyone dancing with the song " Bring The Fire" . And of course, Bling's dancing with Gunther, which makes Cece jealous.

" Ok, people, party's over" I said " We need to finish all the dares and truths, let's hang out at Gary's room"

" Get the janitor to clean up all this mess" said Bling

At Gary's room

I sat one chair , my sister sit next to Gunther( of course) ,which makes Cece more jealous

" I'll use my tablet to check messages from fans " I said " Cece, too bad I don't have the president's number, so, skip!"

" So, Rocky answered your question" said Bling

" Well, I like Deuce since I had a crush on his cousin , Harrisson" said Rocky

" And Deuce,do you still like Dina?" I asked

" I don't know, Blaze, I don't know" Deuce answered

" Excuse me, Blaze, can I go on a date with Tinka, now? Ty asked

" Sure, why not?" I said

Ty and Tinka went on their date

" While Tynka are gone, this message is from Guest" said Bling

From my tablet:

" Since Blaze is enjoying the pie in the face a little to much i dare him to

eat raw fish and Ty you have to wear a a tutu and dance like a ballrina(Sorry if i didnt spell that right)Deuce admit you like Rocky and call Dina(Put her on speaker)and tell her that you love Rocky and its over Gunther i dare you to walk on broken glass and sing i love you like a long song"

" Awesome dares except the last one" said Bling

" Well, good thing , I'm allergic to fish"I said " And Ty is on a date with Tinka"

" Which, means Deuce needs to admit about his affection for Rocky" said Bling

" Fine, I admit" said Deuce " I really like Rocky. At lot!"

" So call Dina and say that" said Bling

Deuce grabbed his phone to call Dina and he putted on speaker

" Hey Dina" Deuce greeted

" Deucey, I saw what happened, is it true?"

" I guess"

" I can't except this. Sorry but we have to break up"

Dina hung up

" No more Deucina ?" Bling asked " looks like Reuce has a chance"

" Now, Gunther, do... your... dare" I said

" No way! It might be painful" said Bling " As a co- host, I say we skip the dare"

I shook my head

" I never thought you cared about Gunther so much" I said

" What?" she said " I don't want to see sadness on his handsome face"

Gunther smiled at Bling

" Thank you, miss co- host" said Gunther

Bling smiled back and puts her head on his shoulder( which makes Cece more jealous)

" Ok, we'll be right back" I said " Make sure to send more dramatic truths and dares"

" I hope it will be Blinther dares" thought Blink


	7. Chapter 7: Runther moment

Shake It Up- Truth or Dare

" Hello Chicago!" said Bling

" This is going super dramatic!" I said " Now this message is from Guest"

From the monitor:

" I don't really like your fic, but there are two dares of mine.

1. Rocky and Gunther should make out passionately and cuddle after it.

2. Ty and Tinka should go outside and sing Usher's Scream, when they see people coming"

" Oh yeah? Then if you don't like it! Why do you watch it?" said Bling

" Bling, she just want Runther actions, that's all" I said " Now, Gunther, Rocky, can you do your dare to make Guest happy?"

" Are you sure?" Asked Rocky

" Don't worry, it's just a dare" said Deuce

" Yeah, we can handle it" said Cece

Gunther and Rocky leaned to each other and make out

" I really hate that dare" Bling whispered

" I know you have a crush on Gunther" I whispered "but it just a dare, anyway"

" Now, Ty, go outside and sing!" I said

" Ok" Ty said

" With Tinka" said Bling

" Oh no" said Ty

We went outside and Ty started to sing which makes people wanted to see what happened. But when Tinka started they ran away. Me and my sister ( and Gunther) wore headphones. We went back to studio since they threw tomatoes at us

" That was bad performance " said Bling

" Now this message is from Waterclaw12 again!" I said

From the monitor:

" first of all, I'm a girl! okay, so I dare Rocky to play seven minutes of

heaven with Deuce. I dare Tinka to kiss Flynn when she and Ty return from their date. I dare Ty to dance in only his underwear to any song he wants when he gets back. I dare Gunther to kiss any person in the room he wants. I dare everyone to play a game where you get asked a question about someone in the room, and if you get it wrong you get slapped in the face by the hosts, Bling and Blaze. I dare Bling to kiss Gunther and admit her obvious feelings for him. Flynn can be let go now, but now if he tries to throw up again he will be smacked. sorry, but I like it when people cause pain to each other. so, Rocky,Cece, I want you to wax the floor and then ride on it in rollerskates holding hands. plus, yes! I beat her! Rocky has to say I'm awesome, cuz I am awesome. me, not her, though she is awesome an I've always wanted to be friend with her and Zendaya."

I slammed pie at myself

" Good to know her " I said " Deuce, Rocky, step into the closet"

Deuce and Rocky went into the closet

" I wish that was me and Gunther" thought Bling " Now, Tinka, kiss the little frog" she said

Tinka leaned to Flynn and kissed him for 2 seconds

" Wow, Flynn , you didn't throw up this time" said Cece

" Ty, do your dare" I said

Ty went to the dressing room. 2 minutes later, Everyone( including me and Bling" saw Ty in underwear

" Now, Ty, what song do want to play ? " Bling started

" Play, Scratch by Beach Girls" Ty said

The song started and Ty danced which makes everyone laughed out loud

He stopped and ran to the dressing room

" Hilarious " I said

" So, Gunther" Bling flirted " Who's the person you want to kiss?"

" Cece, of course" Gunther smiled at Cece then he leaned and kissed her

" Ok, let's do the Quiz! " Bling interrupted

" Tinka, what is Rocky's favorite color?" I asked

" it's blue" Tinka answered

I slapped Tinka

" Actually, it's purple" I said

" Cece, what is the nickname that Gunther always call you"

" Easy, he calls me " baybee"

Bling slaps Cece

" What the heck?! She got it right!" I said

" Oops, silly me!" Bling lied

" Actually, let's skip" I said " Which means Bling needs to do her dare "

Bling looked at Gunther and kissed him for 10 seconds which makes Cece even more and more jealous

" Ok, that's enough" I said

" Oh, Gunther, you know I have feelings for you ever since I first saw you on Good, Morning,Chicago" said Bling

Every teens were shocked especially Cece

" Seriously no one realized it" I said " Rocky, Cece since the floor is waxed, put on those skates "

Rocky and Cece put their skates and went on the wax floor which they slipped most of time. When Cece almost tripped, Gunther catches her and they looked into each others eyes

" Ok, that's enough" Bling interrupted " So, Rocky, what do you think of Waterclaw's dares?"

" Sometimes, it's painful, but I have a lot of fun, ever since I kissed Deuce, it changes me. Waterclaw, thank you, you're awesome, funny and creative."

" I also feel the same about you, Waterclaw, thank you so much for the pie dare!" I said

" And, thank you for the Blinther kiss! " said Bling

" Now, this message is from thebreakfastclub " I said

From the monitor:

" My dare is for Gunther to express

his TRUE feelings to Cece (because everyone knows he loves her)"

" It's true, she like an angel from above and also a thief cause she stole my heart" said Gunther

" Oh, Gunther, you and your charming words" said Cece

" Ok, I think we need a break!" said Bling

" Yeah, keep sending more dares and truths. Later" I said

Review! Review! Review


	8. Chapter 8:OMG!

Shake it up- Truth or Dare

"Hello, people of Earth" I said " It's going a little cause we don't have a lot dares and truths"

" This message is from another Guest" said Bling

From the monitor:

" im going to do something nice for bling, she gets to kiss Gunther until he tells her to stop and CeCe cant say anything about it"

I hit myself with pie

" Good dare!" said Bling

She ran to kiss him passionaly for 2 minutes

" Stop!" Gunther screamed

" Now this message is from Random person123"

From the monitor:

"I dare rocky and duece to have private time together but public.I dare blake to make out with either tinka,cece,rocky or bling"

" That's first one doesn't make any sense " said Deuce

" Yup, me either" I said

" So let's skip" said Bling " Now, who's the person you want to kiss, Blazy?"

" Just Blaze, please" I answered " In our contract they said boy/girl kisses not girl/girl or boy/boy kisses plus we are fourteen and a half , so sadly, I have to skip the dare, sorry, Random Person123, but we can keep doing on those dares"

" Now this message is from the first Guest"

From the monitor:

" YAY no more Deucina Gunther no fair you walking on broken glass was apart of my dare! Well i dare Blink and Gunther to makeout until they need air then i dare Reuce to go on a date then when Ty and Tinka come . back they have to switch clothes and lastly i dare Flynn to go home he has been thru to much today that is all for now from Guest"

" Awesome" said Bling " Come here, baybee !"

She kisses Gunther passionally but he didn't kissed her but until he touches her back then my sister's arms was on his shoulders then he kisses her neck and Bling started moaning. They were make out sexually not passionally! Which makes me and the others so surprised

" Oh my fudge balls" I said, then I looked at Cece which she was red like a salsa and also very upset

" Anyway, Rocky, Deuce enjoy your date" I said

" Thanks!" said the Ruece and they left

" Ty, Tinka go to dressing room"

" Ok, but I hope there some sparkles are these clothes" said Tinka

Ty rolled his eyes and went to the dressing room.( btw Flynn is already back home)

I walked to Cece and said" Are you ok?"

" Kinda" Cece answered

" I'm sorry what is happening right now" I said " If it wasn't Gary's idea to changing Shake it up, Chicago is wouldn't have happen."

" Actually if it wasn't for you and Gary's idea..." Cece stopped and looked down " ... Gunther wouldn't be here, to come to Chicago so, thank you" she continued

" No prob, Cece" I said then I hugged her then I looked at the camera

" Oh we're still live? Um , will be right back, keep sending dares and truths, and make sure it's a Gece dares"

I smiled at Cece

Review! Review! Review!


	9. Chapter 9:IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

**I got a message from a Member of Critics United**

**He told me that you readers have to send my dares by PM**

**So, yeah that's all**


	10. Chapter 10: Kissy Kissy

Shake It Up - Truth or Dare

" Hello,hello,hello" said Bling

" You're in a good mood" I said to my sister

" Cause of the Blinther make out, I really enjoy it" said Bling " Now this message is from Random Person123"

From the monitor:

" its ok if i cant make those dares so i got 1more. i dare cece

and gunther to make out so cece doesnt feel mad about the bling and gunther

thing.(sorry bling).More to come soon"

" Thank you, Random Person!" said Cece then kissed Gunther but normally

" At least it's not better then the Blinther make out" said Bling " Now this message is from IkaMusume, I kinda cut the rest"

From the monitor:

" I dare CeCe and Gunther to make up. And then make out passionatly

AND sexuality at the same time. Then, I dare Rocky to cuddle with a bunch of cute, small."

" Wait a minute, what do you mean sexually ?" Asked Gunther

" It's like what you done with my sister" I said " When you you too make out"

" Hmm, I did not remember " said Gunther " All I remember is when kissed her back, they was something that control my body, like magic"

" Magic..." I said then I reached from Bling's jacket and it was a magic glowing lip gloss!

" What the fudge balls, Bling!" I screamed" You got this from a gypsy at the circus, last year"

" What's this?" Ty asked

" It's when you a girl kiss a guy with this lip gloss, it's a their make out into the next level which is for 18 year olds " I explained

" Well you find out, can I have it back?" Bling asked

" No way, Blinger, you use it to destroy Gece" I said " Now watch the Gece make out "

Gunther and Cece smiled at each other and kiss passionaly which makes my sister upset

" Can somebody brings some puppies and kittens" I said

Then the cameramens brought a box of 3 kittens and 3 puppies

" Aww, they're so cute" said Rocky

6 pet-cuddling later

" They're monsters !" Said Rocky

She is full puppies' saliva and scars(from kittens)

" This message is from Guest" I said

From the monitor:

" I dare deuce and rocky to a private room but still have camera on them."

" Rocky, Deuce get into the private room" said Bling

In the camera, they are kissing and make out

10 minutes later

" That's a long make out." I opened my eyes wide open

" Hope you enjoy the show!" Said Deuce

" I really enjoy it" said Rocky

" That's all for now" I said " Later, gators"


	11. Chapter 11: Bye Bye Bye TToTT

" Hey" I said sadly " We receive a bad message"

" So we have to cancel the show" said Bling

" It's good to know you guys" I said " Even, Waterclaw12"

" So bye..." I said

My studio shut down and the teens and my sister left


	12. Chapter 12: Sister Talk

Shake It Up- Truth or Dare

Me and sister live in an penthouse. I'm sat down next to the window reading the HORRIBLE message. It's said " YOUR SHOW IS HORRIBLE! THE WORST I EVER WATCHED, AND I SEEN A LOT! STOP HOSTING, YOU CAN'T HOST AND YOU SURELY NEVER WILL!"

" Come on, sis" said Bling " It's just one bad message, everytime someone insults you once, it's a like the person insults you 1000 times!"

" But the person needs to know that it's the first time I'm doing this" I said" I'm only fourteen years old, after all, i don't know how to host"

" Yeah but... There is a lot of people who like your show so much that they put dares, feisty dares!" said Bling

I looked at the window

" You know what Michelle Obama said?" Bling continued " we are beautiful, we are smart, our opinions matter. We should be fearless. You should be fearless..."

I looked at Bling

" But there's going more insults if we continue "I said

" Oh yeah? check your message" said Bling

The message is from HelloLove1 and it said " aww are you really going to cancel because someone told you they didn't like it? Everybody is going to have haters but dont stop because of it. I like this show , keep going, dont stop. Dont listen to that person, keep going, I liked it, and other people did too"

I smiled at my sister and said " You're right, Bli, let's continue this show"

" That's the Blaze I know and love" said my sister

I hugged Bling and took my phone to call Cece

" Hey, get to the studio , the show is back on" I hung up " and let's make it fair, we do the dares they asked, Ok?"

" Ok, sis, let's go" said Bling


	13. Chapter 13: We are back!

Shake it Up- Truth or Dare

" Hello, people of Earth!" I said " Never mind about the cancel thing, the show must go on!"

" It's good to see everyone , especially you, Gunther " said Bling

Gunther smiled Bling which makes Cece jealous

" Ok, this message is from Charminglady56"

From the monitor:

" I'm Charminglady56 and make the first dare is for Cece to slap Bling 3 times and Gunther and Cece to play seven minutes in heaven Ty and Tinka to play 7 minutes after Gece and REUCE to play 7 minutes after TYNKA I dare Cece to sing Brokenhearted By Karmin and Rocky to sing TTYLXOX By Bella Thorne I dare Ty and Tinka to kiss for 2 minutes and Gunther and Cece to kiss for 8 minutes and to stop when the need air then keep going REUCE has to dance and sing to Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum I dare TYNKA to slow dance outside in public and for Deuce to kiss Rocky for 4 minutes I dare Gunther and Cece to snuggle together for the rest of the show and Bling can't do anything about Gece NO MORE BLINTHER I like Cece and Gunther together more than any couple in the universe GECE RULES Rocky ask Ty a question and if he gets it right Tinka kisses him if he gets it wrong Rocky gets to slap him"

I smashed myself with big pie! Larger than a hippo

" Like Gary say..." I was interrupted

" Looks like Waterclaw12 has competition" said Gary

" Gary! But how you still have your hair?" I said then I looked at Gunther, Ty and Deuce " Boys?"

" Ok, fine, we gave Gary a bald cap!" said Deuce

" Seriously?!" Bling said

" Let's just do the dare anyway, it might hurt, Bli" I said

Cece walked to Bling and slapped her 3 times

" Ow! Ow! Ow!" Said Bling

" That's got to hurt " said Gary " Now, Gunther, Cece get in the closet"

" But wait, I have to say something to Blaze" said Gunther

" What is it ?" I asked

" Well, we are babysitting our cousin ever since we thought the show is cancelled..." Said Tinka

" And since the show is back so..." Gunther thought I was gonna finish his phrase so I said " So, you brought him here? Where is he?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder then I turned around I saw a really cute 14 year old brunette boy and he said " Hello, Baybee"

" Gunther? He's your cousin?" I asked

" Yes, he's name is Lucas" Gunther answered

" Instead of chatting , " Gece" needs to do the dare" said Gary

Gunther and Cece smiled at each other and went into the closet

" Have fun, you too" I said

" Don't encourage them" said Bling

7 minutes later

" Did you enjoy it?" I asked Gunther

" Oh I did!" Gunther 's face was cover with lip prints

" Ok, Next is " Reuce" " said Gary

Rocky was super excited and dragged Deuce to the closet

" You know what French people said" said Lucas and looked at me" L'amour est belle" ( translation: Love is in the air)

I was kinda flattered when he said

" You speak French?" I asked

" Of course, Mademoiselle " Lucas answered

I bit my bottom lip then Tinka pulled me far away from him

" What's wrong, Tinka?" I asked

" It looks like you have a crush on my cousin" said Tinka

" Me? No!" I said

" You can't say no because your eyes says yes " said Tinka

7 minutes later

" Fine, I admit it , I like him" I said" but don't tell anyone "

" Ok" said Tinka " Now, excuse me I'm going to heaven with Ty"

She went into the closet after I saw Deuce with my eyes wide open cause there was lots of lip prints on his face

" Mamma Mia!" Said Bling

" That's a lot of lip prints" said Gary

" Now Cece, sing the song" I said

3 minutes later and Me, my sister and Gary cried

" Ok, to get the song off my mind, Rocky, sing TTYLXOX ! " Said Blingp

3 minutes later

" I love this song!" Said Bling

" Now, Ty and Tinka slow dance outside while Rocky and Deuce dance inside" I said " Bling and Gary watch Tynka and me and Lucas watch Reuce"

" Why not me and Gunther?" Said Bling

" Can't . Cause " Gece" has to kiss for 8 minutes " I said

3 minutes later

" That was so romantic, don't you think ? " I asked Lucas

" Yeah, but it would be more romantic if the two of us dance" said Lucas

We had a romantic moment until...

" I'll never do this dare again!" Bling yelled

I saw Bling covered in tomatoes with Gary, Ty and Tinka

" They thought we were going to sing" said Ty

" So, they threw tomatoes at us" said Tinka

" Now, Cece ,Gunther , snuggle time!" I said

Gunther and Cece snuggled in a sexually kind of way and kissed

" Why is they more Gece dares?!" Bling asked " What happen to Blinther?"

" Looks like it's being destroyed" I answered

" She did say no more Blinther" said Gunther

Bling was upset, so I put my hand on her shoulder and said" Don't worry, Bli, you'll have someone, someday"

" Yeah..." Bling agreed " Cece, I'm sorry about destroying Gece thing"

" That's ok" said Cece " It was a mistake"

" Now, this message is from Waterclaw12! Again!" I said

From the monitor:

" Yay, no quitting here! Who cares if there's a little hate. for every hater, there are twenty people who love you! Do the Bed Intruder dare, I love that song. my friend was singing it on the bus, it's hilarious. put the lyrics in the thing! Please?"

" I love this song also" I said " Music!"

Me :He's climbin in your windows

He's snatchin your people up

Tryna rape em so y'all need to

Hide your kids, hide your wife

Hide your kids, hide your wife

Hide your kids, hide your wife

And hide your husband cuz they're rapin everybody out here

You don't have to come and confess

We're lookin for you

We gon find you we gon find you

So you can run and tell that,

Run and tell that

Run and tell that, homeboy

Home, home, homeboy

We got your t-shirt

You done left fingerprints and all

You are so dumb

You are really dumb-for real

You are really, really, really, really so dumb

Gary:The man got away leaving behind evidence

Bling:I was attacked by some idiot in the projects

Me: So dumb, so dumb, so dumb, so

He's climbin in your windows

He's snatchin your people up

Tryna rape em so y'all need to

Hide your kids, hide your wife

Hide your kids, hide your wife

Hide your kids, hide your wife

And hide your husband cuz they're rapin everybody out here

You don't have to come and confess

We're lookin for you

We gon find you we gon find you

So you can run and tell that,

Run and tell that

Run and tell that, homeboy

Home, home, homeboy

" So, that is it" I said " Keep send more dares and truths, later, gators"


	14. Chapter 14: Heaven

Shake It Up- Truth or Dare

I was talking to Lucas. Two of us arguing

" I do not have a crush on... Oh, we're on? " I asked

" What a embarrassment" said Gary

" Now, this message is from Waterclaw12 again!" said Bling

From the monitor:

" It. Is. On! I dare Cece to call Justin Beiber and say his music is awful and he sucks and when Selena broke up with him she said, "It's about time!" I dare Ty and Tinka to play seven minutes in heaven, and right after them Blaze and Lucas can play it. and afterwards, Lucas can take Blaze on a date, since Lucaze is looking really cute so far. Tinka, do you own any goats? how many? Bling, I dare you to kiss Gary for a minute and Flynn for two minutes! I dare Rocky to sing Anticonformity by Krystal Meyers, and then Ty has to rap The Real Slim Shady by Eminem. Ty, I dare you run around in your underwear only and whenever someone says, "I dont know" you have to shout "*insert super hero name* to the rescue!" you can make up your own superhero name. Deuce has to be in a cage with a tiger and try not to get killed while Rocky just cuddles up with six adorable kitties. Then Ty and Tinka have to make out for five minutes. And seriously, Gary? Everyone knows no one can beat me, so as I've said before, take that! I'm unstoppable!"

" Pie Time!" me and Bling said at the same time and hit ourselves with giant pies

" Wait but I don't have Justin Bieber's number" said Cece

" Gary does! " I said

Gary smiled and took his phone to call JB

" Hey, Justin... Yeah, one of your 'fans' want to tell you something..."

Gary gave the phone to Cece

" Hey, Justin, just wanted to tell you, your music stinks and your break up with Selena Gomez, it's about time!... Hello?"

Cece looked the phone and she hung up

" I can't believe , she said that" said Bling

" Now Tinka, Ty, step into the closet" I said

Ty and Tinka went into the closet

" Wait a minute, where my magic lip gloss?" Bling asked

The closet door was thumping so hard, that me and the others was so surprised

" sweet balls of fudge" I said " Are they really doing" it" ?"

" I hope there are not" said Gunther

I looked at Lucas walking up to me

"So, Blaze, is that how we go to heaven for 7 minutes " Lucas asked

" Not really, it's like when you ... make out in seven minutes" I said nervously

" This is interesting, can't wait to go to heaven with you" said Lucas

I blushed like purple octopus ( I'm black )

7 minutes later and me and the others were so surprised cause Tinka and Ty' clothes was torn up and her hair was so messed up

" I guess we're up" I said

" Yes, we are , baybee" said Lucas

I smiled at Lucas and went in the closet

" You know, Lucas, a girl never imagine her first kiss in the closet"

" Well pucker up, my little angel" said Lucas

I put on my magic gloss, (which is only to get a passion kiss ), Lucas' hands were on my waist and he kissed me! But he is hands were getting lower then he grabbed my behind my knee and put my leg around it( Sorry, I'm a bad describer) then he kissed my neck

" What's going on?" I thought " Oops, I put Bling's magic lip gloss! But I got to say it feels good"

Then I turned around and Lucas massaged my front( if you know what I mean)

" I never excepted making out sexually could be so sweet!" I thought

7 minutes later, me and Lucas got out of closet

" Well, you too where are going for your date?" Bling asked

" In the closet" said Lucas

" Agree. And, Bli, I found your lip gloss " I said then I gave it to her and went into the closet with Lucas

" Man, Tinka used a lot of my magic lip gloss!" Said Bling " Oh, Gary ! Lets kiss and get this over with"

Bling grabbed Gary tie and kissed him

" So, Tinka, do you own any goats?" Ty asked

" Yes" Tinka answered

" How many ?" Cece asked

" Seven goats" said Gunther

Gece and Tynka saw Reuce covered in bandages

" We'll never do this dare again!" said Reuce at the same time

" Hey, do you know how it feels to be Underwear Guy?!" Said Ty " My underwear is no longer white"

FYI : They did their while me and Lucas make out in the closet

" Ok, I hope , I won't do the dare again" said Bling " Btw, Waterclaw12, the songs that you suggested, Genuis! Ok, that's all, but our show will be on every weekend, why? Cause we have school but keep sending us dares, see you next weekend!"


	15. Chapter 15: Competion!

Shake it up- Truth or dare

" Hey! Blaze here, we are doing an segment called Dares competition between Waterclaw12, Gece lover and Charminglady56" I said

" And it's up to you, others darers to vote for the best dare" Bling said " but first there is a message from the hater"

From the monitor:

" That's me, the guest who left the 'horrible message'. After all, I never

meant to be SOO evil... even if your age isn't an excuse, the first time

hosting a show is. So I guess I have to apologize. I was just very upset

about GTR, I hoped it'd be RTD... :/"

" Well, you are forgiven, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding " I said " Now let's get this competition started"

" First Waterclaw12..."

From the monitor:

"WHAT THE HELL?! I was the first one to even THINK about making

Rocky cuddle witn animals! Anyways, everyone, including the hosts, do the fluffy bunny challenge with jumbo marshmallows. Then, the boys, including Gary, must eat as much dum-dum lollipops as they can. Meanwhile, all the girls, including Bling and Blaze but NOT CeCe, must stuff as much uncooked fortune cookies as they can down their shirts. As for CeCe, SHE has to cuddle with 5 small kittens and 5 small bunnies."

Me and Bling smashed ourselves with pies

" Marshmallows!" I said then the cameraman gave me 5 bowls of marshmallows

We started the challenge , my cheeks were chubby but my sister's were chubbier BUT Gary's chubbiest ! But Ty's were chubbiest of all then we spit all the marshmallows from our mouths

" Looks like Ty is the winner" said Bling " Lollipops!" The cameraman gave my sister five bowls of lollies

The boys ate a lot of lollipops but then they ran around all excited and full of energy!

" Can somebody , stop them!" I said then I got an idea. Lucas ran into me then kissed him then he calmed. Cece did it to Gunther, Rocky did it to Deuce and Tinka to Ty, they all calmed down except Gary but my sister hit him with an iron until he got knocked out

" Bling!" I screamed

" What? I don't want to kiss him" said Bling " Uncooked fortunes cookies" the cameraman gave my sister 5 bowls of uncooked fortunes cookies . We started putting them then Cece laughed, of course. But then the cameraman gave see a box of 5 bunnies and 5 kittens

3 minutes later

" I never thought I feel so happy!" Said Cece

" Good for you " Bling said sarcastically " Now from Gece lover"

From the monitor:

"its on Waterclaw12 girl i dare cece and gunther to dance to can i

have this dance and rocky eats 1 piece of chicken amd ty and deuce to go into a pool of pudding in bikkinis fighting with dog food while tinka and rocky kiss Blaze and bring a harry potter character Hermione to play she is my favorite character BOOM WaterClaw12"

Cece and Gunther smiled at each other and started to dance

" That's a good start" I said " Chicken!" The cameraman gave Rocky a piece of chicken" She started to eat but she ran to the bathroom to puke

" Oh come on!" I said " Anyway, Ty, Deuce go to the dressing room"

" Actually, it's not necessary , the gypsy also gave me this" said Bling

She had a bag full magic dust than blow to Deuce and Ty then they were in bikini with dog food on the kiddy pool

" Now let's start the bikini dog food fight! " said Bling and I at the same time

They started the dog food then Bling saw a cute boy starring at her and he was winking at her then Bling walked to him

" Hey, may I help you?" Bling asked

" Hey, I'm Mason , I'm the camera guy's son" said Mason

" Nice to meet you, Mason, I'm Bling" said Bling

" Nice to meet you, Bling" said Mason

They smiled at each other but then I interrupted

" Hey, Bling!" I said " it's over, read the next message "

" I'm kinda busy" said my sister

" Fine" I responded " Now the last and not least Charminglady56"

From the monitor:

" BRING IT WATERCLAW12! Dare Cece rocky Ty and Deuce sing

Firework by Katy Perry and Cece and Gunther call your parents and tell them your dating and Gunther wants to get married Rocky eats 2 meatballs cuz she's a veggitarian Tinka has to put make-up on Ty and Cece has to sexually make outwith Gunther I dare Rocky or Gary to fired Bling from the show and never come back I dare everyone even Blaze and Lucas to throw 3 tomatoes every time someone gets a dare Cece and Gunther do you guys love each other? Rocky and Deuce do you guys love each other Same question for Ty and Tinka. Blaze and Lucas go into the closet for 7 minutes again please and Gary to make out with all of Tinka's goats. Gunther gives Rocky a makeover and I dare Gunther to run to the store and get Cece something adorable BLAZE I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUR STORY YOU'RE SO FUNNY CREATIVE AMAZING AMESOME COOL GIRL I EVER MET I DON'T LIKE YOUR SISTER BLING THOUGHT SHE SOUNDS. LIKE A SNOBBY GIRL NO OFFENCE let Cece sing I love you like a love song by Selena Gomez to Gunther and for everyone to throw pie at Gary and then eat it off and also I WILL BEAT YOU WATERCLAW12 I AM THE BEST TRUTH OR DARE GIVER IN THE WORLD AND BLAZE IS THE HOST EVER"

" Wow, thanks" I said " We'll do the dares after the commercial break"


	16. Chapter 16: Redoo

Shake It Up- Truth or Dare

" Hey people of earth, let's do the dares from Charminglady56, BTW don't vote wet cause Waterclaw12's dare wasn't really her's it was IkaMusume" I explained

" Now, Cece, Rocky and Deuce,Ty sing the song " said Bling

They grabbed the microphones and started to sing

" Wow, those two girls are good singers" said Mason but Bling was jealous and surprised

" You have a German accent?" Bling asked

Me and Lucas walked to Blingh

" Well,Bling, looks like you meet my brutter, Stefan "

" What?" my sister reacted

" Surprise, baybee!" said Stefan

3 minutes later

" That's a great song! Now Cece call your mum"

Cece got a little anxious then she grabbed her phone to call her mom

" Hey, mom... Wait you know? How?... You're watching the show?... Oh ok..." She looked at the camera" Hi mom..."

" Well, that's embarrassing " Said Bling

" Bling, if don't want get fired , be nice" I said

" Kay Kay, Bla" Bling said

" So Gunther wants to marry me... Really?... Ok, deal... Bye" Cece hung up" She accept our marriage but when we're 20"

" Yay, I have to buy you in the engagement ring" said Gunther

" Ok, meatballs" the cameraman gave me a bowl of two meatballs

" Rocky, just eat 2 meatballs" said Bling

Rocky took a meatball and ate it until she ran to puke then I got very annoyed. I gave the make up and when she put on Ty it was so sparkly and beautiful which made me, my sister, Lucas and Stefan laugh

" So hilarious and sparkly" said my sister

" Oh, Cece ! Kissy kissy time!" said Gunther

Cece smiled at Gunther and she has on his lap which she has humping him

" Blaze, please don't fire me." said Bling" I was just upset with no Blinther thing but there is a new pairing."

" What ?" I asked

" Blingan ..." she whispered

" Ok then, BTW the answer is already responded, Cece love Gunther, Rocky loves Deuce and Tinka loves Ty" I said " Now, Lucas , heaven Time"

" Coming, baybee" said Lucas

When were in the closet we were making more and more sexually and I was like humping him

Outside the closet Gunther already bought Cece the engagement ring and he gave Rocky which her eyelashes , her hair, and mouth are covered in sparkles

" While, my sister and Lucas are heaven, let's read Waterclaw12's real dares" said Bling

From the monitor:

" that wasn't me, that was a message TO me, from IkaMusume. that's not me. and fine if you want me to have a real dare, I'll do one. Ty needs to take Tinka out for a date, keeping his costume on. Cece needs to call Flynn saying his XBox broke. Then Deuce needs to say to Cece that she's a ** and he hates her. (sorry, Cece!) Gunther ans Cece play seven minutes in heaven, and then Rocky and Deuce. Blaze, call Dina and ask her what she thinks about Reuce. Blaze and Lucas need to make out for ten minutes and so do Bling and Mason. Love that name, btw, it's my baby cousin's name. and Bling, no magic lip gloss. Lucas, tell Blaze how you feel about her, and vice versa. Tinka I dare you to wrestle with a lion when Tynka get back from their date! (Sorry!) I dare Ty to slap Deuce and tell him he's not good enough to date his sister. (sorry.) You guys are going down, Gece lover and Charminglady56. I'm defending my honor. when you mentioned me in your dares, that actually made me cry, and I am not letting this go! I will prove you wrong if its the last thing I do!"

" We'll do the dare after this commercial break" said Bling


	17. Chapter 17:Guest stars

Shake It Up- Truth or Dare

" Hello! Chicago!" I sang " we have now new contestants from Webster High School , Chyna and Cameron Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby Lexi Reed, Angus Chestnut and Paisley Houndstooth "

The students walk in , of course , Lexi tries to steal their spotlight

" Hey, guys, since there no dares for you guys , so watch us do our dares" I said

" Now, will you excuse me, Tynka has a date" said Ty and he left with Tinka

" Ok, Cece..."

" Hey, Flynn, just wanted to tell you, your Xbox broke... Yeah... Bye!" She hung up" You should have hear his reaction, it's hilarious !"

" You're such an a***! I hate you " said Deuce

" Don't worry , it just a dare" I whispered " Now, go to the closet with Gunther "

Cece went to the closet with Gunther then I called Dina " Hey, Dina, I want ask about Reuce pairing... Yeah... Ok... Watch your language, sista!"

While I'm listening to Dina's argument , Lucas and Stefan went to talk to Chyna

" Hello, baybees" said Lucas and Stefan

" Hey, guys" said Chyna " I'm Chyna and you are

" I'm Lucas Hessenheffer " he grabbed Chyna's hand and kissed it which makes her chuckle

" and I'm Stefan Hessenheffer " he grabbed Olive's hand and kissed her hand

Me and Bling were very jealous

7 minutes later

" Ok ok, Dina I get it! " I hung up " Next up , Reuce"

" Oh, Deuce, I have little surprise for you, let's go in the closet" said Rocky

In her hand was a condom with a magic lip gloss like Bling's

" I got to say, that Rocky girl reminds me of Sequoia " said Olive

" You mean that psyco who tries to steal my life?" said Chyna

" You remind me of Halle Berry because you're beautiful " said Lucas

" Well, Lucas, we have to do our dare" I said

He smiled and came to me to make out with me, passionaly not sexually and Stefan did the same with my sister

17 minutes later

" We're back" said Tynka

" During our date, I was wrestling the lion" Tinka said

Then all of us saw, Rocky and Deuce came out with their hair messed up clothes ripped then Ty got angry and slapped him

" You're not good for my sista!" Ty yelled

" Well, Blaze, I have to tell you, I have feeling for you... " said Lucas and I smiled and I kissed him which made Chyna jealous

" Ok, now the dare is from Gece lover but we have to finish this competition , so others can vote"

From the monitor :

" Cece: tell everyone what you think about deuce and Ty compared to Gunther

Tell Gunther (don't show this to him) that you hate him and throw the

engagement ring off. When he has the reaction positive kiss Lucas negative make out with Gunther. Then you can tell him it was a dare. Invite some of your gece fans over to see how long you can do it same goes for Reuce and Tynka and Blucas.

Rocky tell deuce that you love him but write a love letter to Mr. Hessenefer

Truth for girls what color is your underwear

Truth for boys if you had to give up your girlfriend or best friend/sister

which would you chose to slowly die"

" Oh, Cece, I bought the engagement ring!" said Gunther

" No, I hate you" Cece said and throw the ring, Gunther looked upset but Cece kissed him

" Don't worry, it's just a dare" Cece said and Gunther smiled , they started making out

" Why are they sucking their faces?!" Paisley asked

" BTW, Gece lover, fans? Bad idea cause it will ruin the show, no offence" said Bling

" Oh, Deuce, I love you but I have to send this love letter to Mr Hessenheffer " said Rocky

" Now, ladies, what is the color of your under wears ?" Ty asked

" My color is lavender" I said

" Mine is pink" said Bling

" Mine is black and white stripes " said Cece

" Mine is grey and pink stripes" said Rocky

" And mine is leopard skin with sparkles" said Tinka

" Now, boys answer your question" I said

" Girlfriend " said the boys

" Hey!" Said the girls and I

" Now, it's up to you , darers to vote" I said " if you don't know, you look at the last dares, they suggested, later!"


	18. Chapter 18: Kissy Kissy 2

Shake It Up- Truth or Dare

" Hey, it's Blaze, we're back on track cause we were almost shut down by the ELIMINATORS!" I said " But you can vote and you can send us more dares but in PM"

" Please! I don't this show to shut down! " said Bling

" Now this message is from... WATERCLAW12!" I said

From the monitor:

" Yay! okay, I dare Fletcher to kiss Chyna for five minutes, and then Olive for the same amount. Lexi, Paisley, do a cheerleading routine, and Angus kiss Olive, since you want to so much. Lexi kiss Cameron for three seconds. Paisley, how did it feel when you were a duck, and would you prefer to be a duck or a human? Cameron, stick your head in a tube and have Chyna blow you out. Cameron, if you could marry anyone in the room, who would it be? Cece, go on a date with Gunther. Reuce make out in the closet, and then Bling and Stefan make out for fifteen minutes. Blaze and Lucas kiss for three minutes, and Tynka kiss for four minutes. Tinka, Chyna, who do you hate most in the room? Everyone needs to dance to Thriller and Zendayas version of Clique. Cece lick whipped cream off of Deuces shoe, and Chyna lick ice cream off of Stefans shoe. Chyna, how many instruments can you play? Olive, who have you had crushes on? Blaze, Bling, Rocky, Cece, and Lexi and Paisley, if you could be anyone in history, who would it be? Blaze, Bling, where are you from? Like born. Rocky, Tinka, Chyna, and Angus, what's your favorite Disney show? Cece, Gunther, Deuce, and Lucas, who's your favorite character on Good Luck Charlie? Stefan, Bling, Chyna, Ty, and Fletcher, who's your favorite Disney star? Rocky and Cece and Olive, who are your favorite celebrities? Rocky, Chyna, and Blaze, who do you guys think should win the competition? Especially after this dare. I'm so glad it's back on."

" I love Waterclaw12!" said Fletcher and kissed Chyna which made Lucas jealous

" Why is he so jealous?" I thought

" Anyway, Lexi , Paisley, do the cheerleading routine" Bling said

Lexi wave to the camera and said " Hello, Chicago! It's great being here, it's my wish to be on TV and..."

" Can it , donut girl! Your dare is to do a routine, not a speech!" said Bling

Then Lexi started

" I'm beautiful, yes I am, I'm beautiful, not youuuuu" she cheered

" Thank you, Lexi , you can sit down, please do know, cause you'll give Bling a frown"

My sister nodded

" You know what's going to happen, Olipop !" said Angus

" Oh no!" Olive said and Angus kissed her

" Ok... Paisley answer your question " I said

" What question? " Paisley asked

" how did it feel when you were a duck, and would you prefer to be a duck or a human?" I asked

" I prefer a dutch " she answered

" You mean duck?" Bling asked

" What's a duck?" She asked

" What an airhead !" I thought

" You said it sister" Bling thought ( Twin telepathy!)

" Now , Lexi kiss Cameron" said Bling

" No! Never!" she disagreed

" Oh well, I guess we have to kick you off the show" said Bling sarcastically

She kissed Cameron, just like that!

" Now, will you excuse us, we're going to the cinema" Cece said and she went with Gunther

" See you later, alligators!" said Gunther

" Hey, that Gunther is kinda cute!" said Lexi

" Too bad, he's taken, donut girl" I said " Anyway, Cameron answer your question "

" I would really want to marry Vanessa, I miss her so much! " said Cameron " Even though we broke up, I still love her"

Me and Bling were so touched and cried

" That's so sweet " Bling and I said " Now, Reuce, step into the closet, we have to got stop doing that!"

Deuce and Rocky smiled at each other and went into the closet then Stefan grabbed my sister and kissed her

" Sweet ball of..." then Lucas grabbed and kissed me

" I'm loving it!" thought Bling

" Me and you, both!" I thought to my sister

THEN Tynka started making out

" Actually, Chyna, how many instruments do you play?" Olive asked

" Well, I play 15 of them" Chyna answered " And you, Olive, who's your crush?"

" It used to be Fletcher but when I saw Stefan, I got shot by cupid's arrow" Olive answered then Fletcher was surprised

" She was in love with me?!" He thought

5 minutes later

" Ok, ow next question, I would to be Cleopatra !" I said

" Nefertiti is better cause she's her mother" Bling said

" It was just a play! She's not really mum" I complained

" Interesting factoid ..." Olive said " Nefertiti was the Great Royal Wife (of the Egyptian Pharaoh Akhenaten. Nefertiti and her husband were known for a religious revolution, in which they worshiped one god only, Aten, or the sun disc.

Nefertiti had many titles including Hereditary Princess ; Great of Praises ; Lady of Grace , Sweet of Love ; Lady of The Two Lands ; Main King's Wife, his beloved ; Great King's Wife, , Lady of all Women ; and Mistress of Upper and Lower Egypt "

" Wow, you are super smart!" I said

" I would love to be Marilyn Monroe!" said Lexi

" I would like to be a queen" Paisley said

" Which one? Queen Elizabeth, Queen Victoria..." I suggested

" Who are they?" She asked

" Well, I want to be Queen Victoria" Rocky said

" Nevermind, so, Blaze, where are you guys from ?" Chyna asked

" We're from NYC" we said at the same time" Stop that! "

" By the way, my favorite celeb is Beyonce!" Chyna said

" No way me too!" I said

" Dynamite!" She said

" My favorite is Queen Elizabeth the second" Olive said " and hey, who should win the competition? I choose Waterclaw12"

" Waterclaw12!" Me and my sister said

" Charminglady56" Tinka said

" Waterclaw12" Chyna agreed

" Charminglady56" Lexi said

" Gece lover" Cameron said

" Waterclaw12" Fletcher said

" Waterclaw12" Rocky said

" It's up to you darers to vote, Waterclaw12, Charminglady56 or Gece lover" I said " Send the votes but in PM"


	19. Chapter 19: Gece lover time

Shake it up- Truth or Dare

" Hello, everyone!" I said " Now this message is from Gece lover again"

From the monitor:

"

Hi

Thank you Cameron

Cameron: I dare you to tell Vanessa what you think of her. If you had a chance to be with Lexi or Vanessa wich would you chose.

Cece: I dare you to kiss Cameron and Fletcher but don't tell Gunther this was a dare sing beat friends brother and put the lyrics!

Olive: Why do you love Fletcher?

Lexi: Change clothes with Lucas

Tinka: Go out on a date with Ty

Ty: Do the scene from Lion King 11/2 and with deuce. This time the Hyenas are :Lexi Paisley and Tinka You have to be the mere at this time Haha

Blaze: every time a girl gets a dare kiss Lucas

Bling: Everytime a boy does kiss Stefan

Chyna: If a boy gets a dare kiss Lucas

Olive: if the boy gets a truth kiss Stefan"

Chyna got excited and kissed Lucas which made sooooo jealous and Olive did the same thing

" I don't like the 2 last dares" said Bling

" Me too" I whispered " Cameron answer your question "

" Well, I think of Vanessa as my guardian angel, she's so sweet, amazing and a beautiful girl I ever met, so that's why I choose her" Cameron answered

" And Olive, why do you love Flecther?" Bling asked

" Well, he's sweet, a great artist and the most funniest guy I ever met" Olive answered

" Anyway, Cece sing my fav song on nick" I said and kissed Lucas which made Chyna jealous

Call you up when I know he's at home,

I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone

Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?

Should I give him a smile?

Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to,

Cause I just can't get him out of mind and

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

I kinda think that I might be his type

Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy

Sometimes I feel like he might make a move

Is this all in my head?

I don't know what to do

I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to,

Cause I just can't get him out of mind and

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

Cause he's such a dream

Yeah

And you know what I mean

If you weren't related

[Chorus]

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to

Cause I just can't get him out of mind and

Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

" She didn't mean it did she?" Tinka asked

I shook my head and watch Tinka, Paisley and Lexi do the hyenas scene and we laughed so hard! But I was also scary

" Fine, you had your fun" Tinka said" now will you excuse me, I'm going on a date again"

She grabbed Ty's arm and left with him

" Anyway, Lucas switch clothes with Lexi" I said then he came closer and embraced me then stroke my cheek

" Do I really have to do this dare?" Lucas said in a flirty kind of way

" Well, a dare is a dare" I replied then he kissed me " Actually we can skip that"

" You know, sis" said Bling" there is not a lot of darers who sent us any message"

" Don't worry, darers , the competition is over and it's time to vote. But you can still send us dares" I said" Check you later!"


	20. Chapter 20: Message from Blaze

Shake It Up : Truth or Dare

Message from Blaze:

" Hey guys,

Sorry but we have to stop the show. Because of the f****** police!

But I hope we'll see each other soon!

See ya!

Blaze 3"


End file.
